


Puzzle Pieces (Part 1)

by Gravytrain101



Series: Puzzle Pieces [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Date, Lestrade likes Mycroft, M/M, Mycroft thinks Lestrade it hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Mycroft meets Lestrade and immediately falls in love with him. He asks Greg out and they have a lovely first date (dinner date at Mycroft's house).Summary sucks but I can assure you that the story is better.I have a couple ideas for continuing this...I'm leaving it up to you guys. Let me know if you want me to continue!





	Puzzle Pieces (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to continue this work, I have a few ideas (maybe more dates, one of them gets sick, they move in together, etc.). If you want me to continue, have any suggestions, comments, let me know down in the comments. Thank you!

Mycroft’s POV:  
“Dammit!” I exclaimed as the buzzer sounded off from operation so I handed the tweezers over to Sherlock. 

“Nice try Mycroft.” He said as he picked the game up and put it away, “I’m afraid we will have to continue this another time.”

“Why?” I asked. 

“Because,” he explained, “Lestrade is on his way up here with a case for me.” 

Before I knew it, a man appeared in Sherlock’s flat. 

“Sherlock, I need your... oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had company,” he said as he turned to leave. 

“Relax, he’s barley even company,” Sherlock told him as I stood to greet him, “Lestrade, this is my brother Mycroft. Mycroft, this is Gavin Lestrade.”

“It’s Greg, not Gavin.” He told me as he shook my hand.

“I’m guessing that’s short for Gregory?” I asked. 

“Yes,” he nodded, “You know it’s great to finally put a face to the stories I’ve been told. Sherlock’s told me a lot about you.” 

“Has he now?” I asked as I looked at Sherlock who was now frustratingly plucking at his violin. 

“Yes,” he chuckled, “Some of them are quite entertaining.” 

“I should tell you some about him so we’re even,” I offered. 

“Oh, that would be nice.” He accepted (just to get on Sherlock’s nerves, and it worked). 

“Enough with the chit chat.” Sherlock interrupted, “Why are you here Lestrade?” 

“There’s a case I need your help on,” he started as I sat back down. 

I was going to keep myself busy with reading the newspaper that was on the table beside me but I was too caught up in something else… 

I looked Lestrade up and down, taking everything in. He has grey hair (which makes him look sexy) and gorgeous brown eyes that make me think of a cute little puppy. He has a tan line where his ring used to be, recently divorced, which is good news to me because I now know that he’s available. He’s even wearing a nice black suit with a blue shirt underneath that really pieces everything together. The blue makes his silver hair stand out (which I love) and he’s wearing a coat (looks a little big on him which just makes this all better) that completes the look. 

“Mycroft,” Sherlock yelled at me, “I’m leaving to go solve the case that no one else can. Lock the door when you leave.” 

“Okay,” I said as I snapped out of my trance, “It was nice meeting you Gregory.” 

“Same goes for you Mycroft,” he said before he left with my brother. 

I made sure they got in the car and drove off before pulling out my phone and calling my secretary. 

“Sir?” she asked as she picked up. 

“Linda, get me anything and everything you can on a Mr. Gregory Lestrade.” I ordered, “And have it on my desk in my study by tomorrow morning. 

“Yes sir. Anything else,” she asked. 

“No, that will be all. Thank you,” I answered before hanging up. 

I stopped to get something to eat before returning to my house. 

Once I put my coat and umbrella away I made my way my study to get some scotch…and to see if Linda put Gregory Lestrade’s file on my desk. And it was there. 

I sat at my desk, put my scotch down, and reached for the file. 

I wanted to know everything there is about that dashing man I saw earlier today. I picked up the thin file labeled ‘Gregory Lestrade’ and I wanted to read it so bad but something was stopping me. For some reason I didn’t want to know all of this from a file, I wanted to know this from the man himself. I wanted to get to know Gregory Lestrade myself and be friends with him, maybe something more than that. 

I opened the file just to get his phone number so I could call him. I didn’t take a peek at anything else, well, besides the headshot of the handsome devil in the top right corner. 

 

The Next Day  
Lestrade’s POV:  
Damn Sherlock. He is great at what he does but absolutely terrible at caring for another human being. I was up all night with him, running around town because he had ideas. I did get to go home and get a few hours of sleep, but not enough. 

I got to sit at my desk and close my eyes for a little bit this morning before my phone interrupted my peaceful moment. 

“Hello?” I wearily asked as I opened it, not even looking at the number. 

“Hello Gregory, did I wake you?” the voice asked. 

“No,” I said, “Who is this?”

“Mycroft. Sherlock’s brother. We met yesterday.” He told me. 

“Oh, right. Sorry. I was up all night with your brother and I’m beat.” I explained, “Sorry if I seem a bit snappy.” 

“Not at all, not at all.” He rushed to say. 

“Is there a reason you called? Is Sherlock in trouble?” I asked. 

“No, nothing’s wrong.” He told me, “I was going to ask you something but it can wait since you are clearly exhausted.” 

“No, you can ask me. My exhaustion shouldn’t interfere with your day. What were you going to ask me?” I asked. 

“Um…we don’t have to do this tonight or ever if you aren’t comfortable with it.” He started, “I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me?”

Dinner? With Sherlock’s brother? This must be a prank. Why would a Holmes want to have dinner with me? 

“Gregory? You can say ‘no’ if you don’t want to, it’s okay, I understand.” Mycroft said. 

“What? No, well, I do have one question.” I responded. 

“Yes,” he answered. 

I swear, I can just hear the anticipation in his voice. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I mean I am very flattered to even be asked to dinner anymore.” I began, “But if this is some kind of trick that you and Sherlock are doing can you just let me know now?” 

“I can assure you, this is no trick.” He answered, “Sherlock doesn’t even know that I’ve called you or asked you to dinner. This is all my doing.” 

“Okay,” I sighed, “I’d love to have dinner with you. Tonight works for me, I mean, if you’re free.” 

“I am free tonight. What would you like for dinner Gregory?” he asked me and I felt myself shiver at the sound of my name leaving his mouth. 

“Oh, I’m fine with any restaurant you order from.” I answered. 

“Oh, Gregory. You have a lot to learn. You see, I don’t really order out. I cook most of my meals myself. I assure you, I’m a good cook and I can cook anything you ask.” He told me, “What would you like?”

“Anything warm,” I answered, “I’m in the mood for something warm and tasty.” 

“This might be a bit old fashioned but what about chicken parmesan with some garlic bread?” he asked. 

“Oh, that sounds lovely.” I sighed, “Can you give me your address so I know how to get there? And do you have a certain time you want me over?” 

“Nonsense. I will have a car come and pick you up when your shift ends. Does 4:50 sound good? The chicken parmesan will be cooking by then and we can chat until it’s done if you’d like?” he asked. 

“Sure,” I said, surprised that someone would send a car and make dinner for me, all in the same night, “That sounds perfect.” 

“Okay,” he said, “See you then.” 

“Yup. See you later.” I responded before closing my phone and setting it on my desk. 

Did I really just agree to have dinner with Mycroft Holmes? 

“Yes, you did just agree to have dinner with my bother.” Sherlock said as he suddenly appeared in my office. 

 

“Sherlock! What are you doing here?” I asked. 

“I was here to tell you that I solved the case and to apologize for making you stay up all night, for John’s sake. But, now I am here to give you dating advice,” he explained. 

“You? Dating advice? No thanks Sherlock,” I responded. 

“Fine. I was going to tell you which wine to bring him since that’s clearly what you’re thinking about.” He said before heading back towards the door. 

“Wait,” I sighed, “Which one does he like?” 

“He will drink any red wine you buy. But, knowing you, you will buy something dreadful. So, I took the liberty of buying you a bottle of the finest red wine, one that Mycroft will like.” He said as he pulled out a bottle from his coat. 

“How did you know he was going to ask me on a date?” I asked as I took the bottle from him. 

“Any dimwitted person could’ve guessed that by the way he was looking at you yesterday.” He explained. 

“Oh,” I whispered as I felt my cheeks get hotter and hotter, “Um, thank you Sherlock.” 

“You’re welcome Grant,” he said before leaving. 

 

 

Time Skip  
(same day, just at 4:40)  
Lestrade’s POV:  
“Sir,” Sally said, “There’s a car here waiting for you?” 

“Oh, thank you.” I said before making sure my hair looked okay in the reflection of my computer screen, “Do I look okay?” 

“You look fine sir,” she answered. 

“Thanks,” I responded before grabbing the bottle of wine to leave. 

I was sweating and tapping my leg the entire car ride over to Mycroft’s house. That sounds so weird to say, Mycroft’s house. I’m heading over to Mycroft Holmes’ house to have a dinner date with him. 

We pulled up to this marvelous house on the countryside before the driver got out and opened my door, “We’re here Mr. Lestrade. Mr. Holmes informed me to tell you to go right in,” he told me. 

“Oh, right. Thank you for driving me.” I said. 

“It’s my pleasure sir,” he said before going to park the car. Leaving me in the most expensive driveway I have ever been in. 

Somehow my shaky legs brought myself to the door and before I knew it I knocked and the door opened. 

“Ah, Gregory. I’m glad you could make it.” Mycroft smiled once he opened the door, “I see you brought wine.” 

“Oh, yeah,” I mumbled as I looked at my hands, completely forgetting I had it, “Sherlock actually gave it to me ‘to make sure I didn’t screw it up’.” 

“Don’t be absurd, you can’t mess anything up.” He said as he opened the door wider, “Come in.” 

“Thank you,” I said as I attempted to hide the blush on my cheeks. 

“I’ll pour us some glasses and we can get to know each other while the chicken parmesan finishes cooking,” he told me as he reached for my coat, “I can take your coat and then I will show you to the living room.” 

I turned my back as I thanked him for taking my coat. I felt his hands softly touch my shoulders as he slowly gripped the collar to pull the coat off. His fingertips just ever so slightly touched my neck and I had to bite my lip to compose myself as his hands moved down my back as he removed the rest of my coat. 

“You’re still in your work clothes,” he pointed out, “Do you want to change into something more comfortable? I’m sure I have some of my old clothes that could fit you?” 

“Oh, I’m fine. Thank you though,” I said as I turned to face him, “I might take my jacket off if that’s all right?” 

“Of course,” he nodded as he held his hand out, “I can take that too, if you don’t mind.” 

“Oh, yes. Thank you.” I said as I took my jacket off and handed it to him. 

“If you need something more comfortable to wear later, let me know,” he told me as he watched me unbutton my wrists and roll my sleeves up. 

“I will.” I said as he hung my coat and jacket up before taking the wine bottle from my hands. 

“Come on, I’ll bring you to the living room.” He said as he put his hand on my lower back. 

His hand felt so warm and natural on the small on my back. He led me to the living room where he had me sit down on the couch before saying, “Make yourself comfortable. I will be right back with the wine.” 

“I look forward to it,” I said as I gave him a small smile. 

 

 

Mycroft’s POV:  
I left to pour us some wine and to check on the chicken, making sure it wasn’t burnt. 

Once I put the bottle down on the counter I had to take a few deep breaths before reaching for the glasses. My god, that man is gorgeous. I know he’s in his work clothes and I can’t imagine what he would look like in sweats or a jumper. I need to control myself, I sound like a school girl. 

But, the way he looked in that baby blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Mmhmm. He looked hotter when he rolled the sleeves up and made sure his shirt was tucked in nicely. Now I can see his waist, his belt, the way his pants outline his legs and butt perfectly. I would push him up against the wall and take him right there but that might scare him off. I do NOT want to scare him off. 

Once I got most of the dirty thoughts out of my head I quickly poured us some wine and headed back towards the living room. 

I walked in and saw him sitting on the couch facing away from me. He was looking around the room, taking everything in and as he was doing that I was appreciating the view of him on my couch. 

He had his sock covered feet on the couch (which I don’t mind). His knees were bent and together in front of him and draped his right arm was over them. He was looking to his left, out the window at the view of the countryside with his left hand resting under his chin, holding up his head. Since his head was turned away I noticed the tiniest of details. Like how the vein in his neck sticks out or how his hair covers the tips of his ears. He looked breathtakingly beautiful to me and I wish our relationship would get far so I could tell him that every day. 

“Um,” I said, not wanting to be caught staring, “Here is your wine. The food is still cooking, it needs about 10 more minutes.” 

“Oh,” he said as he snapped out of his gaze and turned towards me to take the wine, “That’s okay, I can wait. You have a lovely view out here, I can only imagine what it looks like when it’s a bit lighter out.” 

“The best is when the sun comes up,” I told him, “I sit on the balcony and watch as the sun comes up in the morning, it’s really something. I think you would like it.” 

“I bet it would, it sounds amazing.” He said as he smiled at me. 

We told each other about our day until the food was ready. I made each other our plates and brought them to the living room where Greg was. As we ate we got to know each other on a more personal level and we have some things in common. We both like dogs but never had one, both have a brother (he has an older one), both like old shows like MASH and Fraiser as well as new ones like House and Blue Bloods, and we both can just sit and relax while listening to music all day. 

 

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE > I know that Mycroft and Lestrade don’t have much to their character (personality, background story, etc.) so I figured I’d add some of the stuff I like with some stuff I thought they would enjoy. All of that is off the top of my head but hopefully it’s good!

 

 

Once we were done eating I put our plates in the sink and ended up sitting next to Gregory on the couch with my arm on the back of it behind him. 

“I like you Mycroft, I do, but there’s something you need to know before we go any further.” He told me as he looked at the wine in his glass. 

“Yes?” I asked and for once I feared the answer. 

“I, um, I am bisexual but I’ve never been with a guy before.” He rushed to say. 

“Oh,” I said, thinking it would be something bad, “That is okay Gregory. We can take things slow. Okay?” 

I put my hand on his arm and rubbed it with my thumb in hopes of offering some comfort and reassurance without being too pushy. 

“Yeah, that’s okay. Thank you for understanding.” He told me as we made eye contact once again. 

“Of course,” I said as I gave him a small smile. 

“I know it’s getting late but there is something I would like to do before I leave here tonight,” he told me. 

“What?” I asked. 

“Would it be alright if we kiss? Just once. I just want to see what it feels like before we do anything else because if I don’t like it then-,” he said. 

“Gregory,” I said as I put my hand on his cheek before continuing, “I would love to kiss you.” 

I leaned in and gently pressed my lips on to his. He tasted like wine and chapstick which oddly wasn’t that bad. I was about to pull back but I felt him start to kiss back and I knew that was a good sign. It took a bit of coaxing but I finally got him to open his mouth a little and I slipped my tongue in and explored his mouth while he explored mine. I moved my hand from his cheek to the back of his head and started to caress his hair which also helped deepen the kiss. It was the most gentle and tender kiss I have ever had and I hope that won’t be the last. 

“So,” I asked as I cleared my throat after I pulled away, “How was that?” 

“Good,” he answered as he blushed a little, “I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime.” 

“Neither would I Gregory,” I agreed as I took his hand in mine and kissed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to continue this work, I have a few ideas (maybe more dates, one of them gets sick, they move in together, etc.). If you want me to continue, have any suggestions, comments, let me know down in the comments. Thank you!


End file.
